


Holiday Spirit

by ApocalypticEclipse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticEclipse/pseuds/ApocalypticEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Lucifer get into the Christmas spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mainly a gift for a friend, but hey, who doesn't want to write about their favorite ship?  
> *I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Rights go to Eric Kripke*

Lucifer was never into Christmas, or any holiday for that matter, but hey, how could he complain when he was working beside his boyfriend making cookies? 

Dressed in ugly sweaters, Castiel and Lucifer were preparing for Christmas. It was Castiel's favorite holiday, and, being the sucker he is, Lucifer decided to fallow all of his traditions for it, like making Christmas cookies. 

"Pass the flour?" Castiel asked, arranging everything in an orderly fashion. Lucifer smirked, sliding the flour over to Castiel, making sure to tip it a little bit so it spilled over his hand. 

Lucifer's partner sighed, looking over at him and mumbling a 'Really?'.   
The blonde man chuckled and slid over to Castiel himself, hugging him from behind. 

"I'm sorry, does that bother you?" Lucifer questioned in a smug tone. Castiel just smiled, slowly creeping his hand toward the flour. Once he reached it, he threw some up in Lucifer's face quickly, and he staggered. 

Brushing the flour off of his face, Lucifer grinned devilishly and said, "Oh, it's on." 

 

After a long fight with flour, baking cookies, and cleaning up a mess, Castiel and Lucifer decided to decorate their Christmas tree while listening to holiday music. 

They both helped each other wrap the colorful lights around the tree, and the ornaments were a blast. Castiel put the blue ornament with his name on it next to Lucifer's red one. 

"Who puts the star on the top?" Lucifer asked, putting a striped pink ornament on the tree. Castiel pondered for a minute. 

"Both of us," he breathed, stepping back and admiring their work. "Come on, help me with it," he winked. 

Castiel picked up the star and held it out to Lucifer, both of them gripping on to it. Lucifer barely had to reach up, but Castiel had to steady himself on his partner to actually get it on the top. When they placed it, both of them looked the tree up and down, smiling. 

Lucifer took Castiel's hand and pulled him close, stepping back with him, starting to dance. 

"You know, this is our first Christmas living together," Castiel commented, fallowing Lucifer's lead. 

The blonde nodded, replying with, "Of course I know. That's why I'm treating it special." 

As they danced along to the music, they stared into each other's eyes, becoming lost in a trance. Lucifer stepped closer to his boyfriend and cupped his face, leaning in. 

Castiel stopped moving and leaned in as well, kissing Lucifer softly. 

Both of them stood there like that, enjoying each other's company and embracing. That is, until they heard the timer go off from the kitchen.


End file.
